Darcy-Mia Conflict
The conflict between Darcy Edwards and Mia Jones began in the sixth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview When they first met, Mia was trying out for the Spirit Squad and Darcy was impressed by her skills. However, when she learned that Mia was a teen mom, that bothered her since premarital sex is against her beliefs and didn't want Mia on the squad and even insulted her by telling her that she has issues. Season 6 In Can't Hardly Wait, Darcy and Manny Santos are watching auditions from girls and as soon as they're about to leave, a new girl named Mia Jones does her skills which impresses Darcy and Manny. They tell Mia to meet them at The Dot after school. Later at the Dot, as soon as Darcy and Manny are waiting for Mia, she comes in with a little girl and Mia introduces her daughter Isabella. While Manny finds Isabella adorable, Darcy is shocked that Mia is a teen mom since premarital sex is against her beliefs. Later, the next day at the tryouts, Darcy starts being mean to Mia and resents her. Later, Darcy posts the new cheerleaders' list and Mia checks to see if she made it in. However, her name isn't in the list and Manny tells Darcy that they need Mia but Darcy doesn't listen. Manny later brings Mia to the pep rally in uniform. Darcy tells Mia that she can't join the team because she has a baby and that her baby is a big responsibility just as much the team. Darcy also tells Mia that she has issues when it comes to opening her legs. Mia, offended, pushes Darcy into her ex boyfriend, Nic. Nic insults Mia by asking her if she ever found out who the father of her daughter is and Mia attacks him. It later turns into a big fight between the students of Degrassi and Lakehurst Secondary School. In The Bitterest Pill, Darcy and Mia both attended the funeral of J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier, as well as the Degrassi memorial service. In If You Leave, Darcy and Manny offer Mia a spot on the Spirit Squad to cheer her up after J.T.'s death but Mia tells them no referring to what happened back when she wanted to join. Season 7 In Another Brick In The Wall, Darcy and Emma try to get students to sign up a petition to get Mr.Simpson come back to school due to the false sexual miscounduct. Mia and her boyfriend Lucas come across them and the girls ask Mia if she will sign. Just as she is about to, Lucas stops her and says that he doesn't want a pedophile in the school and asks what if it was his kid he touched. Darcy asks that he has a kid and then realizes the he's the father of Mia's daughter. Mia then asks Darcy why she would try to get Mr. Simpson come back to school since she was the one who reported him touching her and then walks away with Lucas. Season 8 In Fight the Power, after Peter breaks up with Darcy since she is moving to Kenya, Mia comforts him at his house warming party. Peter tells Mia that he feels like Darcy abandoned him and Mia tells him that she knows how he feels since her dad, Lucas, and recently Danny abandoned her as well. They later start a relationship. While on a date, Clare goes to them and gives Peter a gift from Darcy. After she leaves, Peter throws the gift in the trash to make Mia think that he's over Darcy. After Mia leaves, Peter goes through the trash and opens Darcy's gift. Even though Peter is with Mia, he still has feelings for Darcy. In Jane Says (2), while Peter and Mia are on a date at the Dot, Clare and Alli come in while Clare is wearing Darcy's old clothes. Peter tells Clare that she looks great and says that Darcy looked great wearing the clothes which makes Mia jealous. Peter notices and says "Well at least she did" and keeps quiet. In Heart of Glass, Peter is doing a project on Kenya and this makes Mia's friends suspicious and they point it out to Mia on why would Peter be doing a project on Kenya where his ex girlfriend is at. Mia later finds out that Peter has been in contact with Darcy and plans to be with her in Kenya. When Mia confronts Peter about it, Peter reveals that he still has feelings for Darcy which makes Mia break up with him. In Danger Zone, Mia begans to wonder what would've happen if Darcy was still at Degrassi and believes that she was only a rebound for Peter. However, Peter begins to prove to Mia how much he cares for her and they get back together. Trivia *Both girls were captains of the Spirit/Power Squad. *They both had a conflict with Holly J. Sinclair. *They both dated Peter Stone. *They dated boys who had a conflict with each other: Darcy dated Spinner Mason while Mia dated J.T. Yorke. *They both moved to different countries which caused their second relationships with Peter to break up. **Darcy moved to Kenya to build schools and Mia moved to Paris to do her modeling career. *They are both friends with Manny Santos, Chantay Black, and Jane Vaughn. *They both said their final lines to Peter. *Since they both moved, neither were seen graduating. *Season 7 was the only season in which they were both regulars. *The actresses that play Mia and Darcy both left to join shows that both air on US Television Network the CW. **Darcy's actress, Shenae Grimes joined 90210 and Mia's actress Nina Dobrev starred in The Vampire Diaries. *They both attended J.T. Yorke's funeral and memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships